


After the coronation.

by MaLanda06



Series: Descendants Genderbent [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLanda06/pseuds/MaLanda06
Summary: Let see how Mal and Bet are doing after the coronation.  Sequal to Descendants Genderbent first movie,
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Descendants Genderbent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445887
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM BACK !!!!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long. There are so much drama and things going on in my life right now. That I haven’t been able to write, and for that I, am really sorry. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story. Love to hear comments.

**Chapter 1. Quilt**

**Pov. Mal**

I couldn't sleep, not after dad had been her. I can believe how stupid I was to think that everything was over. That I could finally let my guards down. To think it was safe. Stupid, stupid.

It scared me, how he been waiting. Been waiting for me to let my guards down. To be at my weakest. And the worst part, he had used Bet. Used her to make me behave. Knowing I wouldn't let her get hurt.

Arrrgh.

He managed to get inside, the castle. INSIDE HER ROOM. Without none one noticing. Without me noticing. Taking off the ring from her finger, with me right beside her. Without me noticing. How did he know about the ring? About the protecting spell around it?

He got to see her like this. Naked, exposed, vulnerable. And I… I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her.

I couldn't protect her.

DAM IT!!!!!!

I want to scream. Punch something. Anything to get my anger out.

**Bet** \- Mal?

I need to calm down. I know she is gonna hate me for this, but I can´t let her know what happened. Not without breaking the deal. If I tell anyone about my father being her, he goes after her parents. And I can´t let that happen.

**Mal** \- Hey, did I wake you?

She looked at me with tired eyes. She was still laying on my chest. I hadn't let her move through the night. I was afraid that if let her go, something bad would happen. I was too scared to even close my eyes.

**Bet** \- You are holding me very tight. (I hadn't even realized the strong grip I had on her. )

**Mal** \- Sorry, did I hurt you.

**Bet** \- No.

Moving some hair away from her face. Using my thumb to cherish her cheek. She hummed in delight from my touch. Making my whole body relax.

Knowing I haven't lost her jet.

**Bet** \- How long have you been awake? (She yawned when she asked. I could feel her warm breath against my skin)

**Mal** \- For a while.

I didn't want to lie to her or tell her the whole truth either. If I told her I was awake almost all night, she would worry. Asking me why I couldn't sleep.

**Bet** \- You should have woken me sooner. (she mumbled)

**Mal** \- How are you feeling?

**Bet** \- A little bit sore… (My body tensed.)

**Bet** \- Don´t start worrying. It completely normal after the first time.

**Mal** \- Oh. Good.

**Mal** \- Not that is good you are sore…. (Why I am getting like this)

**Mal** \- It just….. I mean (The sound of giggle made me stop, looking down at Bet smiling.)

**Mal** \- Are you laughing at me?!

**Bet** \- I never seen you like this before. It´s cute. (It´s not cute, it´s embarrassing)

**Mal** \- Hmff. (She giggles again)

**Bet** \- Aww. (pouting at me) Is your ego shattered, because I called you cute?

**Mal** \- I am not sure what I think about your teasing.

But the smile on her face, I would let her tease me for the rest of my life.

**Bet** \- What are you going to do about it cutie?

You little minx. She squealed as I change position. With her lying on her back, and me on the side with my chest hovering over her. Her hands going around my neck, and mine on her waist. The memory from last night flashing through my head. How did I get so lucky?

**Mal** \- I have some ideas.

Brushing my nose against her, before crushing my lips against hers. And then we heard a knock, both froze.

**Pov. Bet**

Oh, no, no, no. It slips my mind, where we are. Please don´t be my parents. Dad is gonna kill him if he finds us like this.

**Mrs. Potts** \- Bethany? (Thank god)

**Bet** \- One moment.

**Bet** \- Hide.

He barely got a chance to react, before I started to push him out of bed, on the side away from the door. Making him fall on the floor.

**Mal** \- Ouch.

**Bet** \- Sorry.

Both my clothes and Mal´s was still on the floor. What to do, what to do. Quickly taking on my underwear's, gathering all his clothes, and throwing it over to Mal side.

**Mrs. Potts** \- I everything alright dear.

**Bet** \- Yes.

**Mrs. Potts** \- I just wanted to tell you that your parents are waiting for you in the dining room.

**Bet** \- Tell them I will be there shortly. Just gonna change.

**Mrs. Potts** \- Alright dearie. (That was close, I was afraid she might come inside.)

**Mal** -Is gone?

**Bet** \- I think so.

Mal sitting up from the floor massaging his head. Climbing over the bed to him.

**Bet** \- God, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

He got up, already wearing his boxer. He must have taken it on while I talked to Mr. Potts. His pants in his hand, as he starts taking it on.

**Mal** \- It okay. I guess I have to get used to you kicking me off the bed to hide. When we do this again.

**Bet** \- You sound very confident that this is gonna happened again.

**Mal** \- Oh it will. (His voice went horse, as my cheeks felt hot) Because there is no way I gonna be able to keep my hands from you.

To prove his point, one hand got a grip on my leg and the other on my back as he lifted my back on the bed with him hovering over me. And his lips on mine.

**Bet** \- Now, I hate to do this. But you have to get out before my parents find you. And my dad kills you.

**Mrs. Potts** \- She is right, dear.

Love to read comments.


	2. Chapter 2. Mrs. Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look like someone got caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I thought I would be done with it quickly instead I ended up rewriting it 5 times. I will try not to take too long on the next’s chapters. But I am traveling back home tomorrow, which is where all the drama is, and afraid it will affect my writing, and not sure how often I will be able to post the next chapters.

**Pov. Mrs. Potts**

When Bethany was born, she was the joy of the Kingdom. On her christening, there was no need for fairies to bestow her gifts. She was already the most perfect princess. With her father's gentle blue eyes, her mother's brown hair, and keen intellect. She was the best of both her parents. 

Through the years she became the sweetest girl. She was kind, good Harte, patient and clever. Although she does have her father's temper and her mother's stubbornness. A dangerous combination. She would do the silent anger; you always know when she was angry at you. And being stubborn, she can be angry for days. I remember we used to joke about how she put the beast to ashamed. 

When she was little just like her mother, she loved books and stories. Especially her parent's stories and their love. Hoping that one day she would too find her true love.

Unfortunately, she was pushed into it too early. Being as nice and young as she was. She became an easy target for Queen Leah.

Poor Bet and Andrew, they had no idea, what they were pushed into. At first the just continue as friends, playing together. As the older they got the dynamic change, they started to try and act more like a couple. But at the same time their personality change. They became so different. For example. Bethany got more into books, charity, while Andrew got into sport, popularity.

With Mal thing was different. I didn't know him, so I am not sure what I should say about him. The first time I meet him was at the coronation ball. From what I knew, Adam and Belle were a little bit worried about him in the beginning. 

However, the moment I say him with Bet, I knew there was nothing to worry about.

Sure, Mal didn't have the most perfect background, but Adam didn't best background either. Adam used to be a spoiled prince who would be angry if he didn't get what he wanted. Luckily Belle came to the picture and changed everything. 

Seeing the way Mal followed and looked at Bet. There was so much love in his eyes, you knew he would do anything for her. He turned his mother to a lizard not only to safe Auradon but to protect his friends, to protect Bet.

You would feel the love they have. Both lighting up every time they get eye contact, smiling, keeping each other close. Throughout the whole night, they were inseparable. So, when Chip called, telling that Bet was running with Mal to her room, I shouldn't have been surprised. Although I love that girl, she to alike her parents.

Chip was unsure if he was going to tell Adam or not, since Bet is the Queen now. And technically everything is going to be reported to her now. She is a good girl, and I trust she won´t do anything she regrets. And I doubt she wants her father to put a restraining order on her new boyfriend. 

The next day, after a long night of celebrating most people, sleep longer. So, breakfast was postponed to later than normal.

As I was making breakfast, I started to wonder who Bet was going to sneak Mal of her without being caught. That when I remember Mal knows magic and not about the magic protection around the castle. Sure, it was taken down at night, mostly because of the magical guest. You have no idea how many forget about the magic rule after some glass of champagne. Especially when Dionysus is around.

The magic barrier is now on again. Unlike the barrier around the Isle, this one doesn't take it away magic but traps the one who uses the magic. The one person Adam wasn't able to send to the Isle was the Enchanters. If Mal used magic to get leave, he would set off the alarm. I should probably warn her.

On my way to her room, I meet her parents, walking down the stairs.

**Belle** \- Mrs. Potts.

**Mrs. Potts** \- God morning. How did you guys sleep?

**Belle -** Oh good, although Adam is still tired.

**Adam** \- I regret taking a drink with the guys.

**Belle** \- Do you know if Bet is awake jet?

**Mrs. Potts** \- No. Probably still asleep. 

**Adam** \- Oh, maybe we should go and wake her.

**Mrs. Potts** \- I was actually on my way to her. I didn't see so much yesterday, as she busy with her new boyfriend.

**Adam** \- Don't remind me.

**Belle** \- Well I think they look cute together. Tell her we will be waiting in the dining room.

**Mrs. Potts** \- I will.

Well, no alarm has gone on, Chip or the other hasn't noticed anything. Maybe Mal had already left. If he left at night, then the alarm would have gone off. But if he still was here, I should warn them. But I don´t want to embarrass Bet either.

**Mrs. Potts** \- Bethany?

**Bet** \- One moment! (I heard a sound, a sound I know too well after Adam and Belle)

**Mrs. Potts** \- I everything alright dear.

**Bet** \- Yes!

**Mrs. Potts** \- I just wanted to tell you that your parents are waiting for you in the dining room.

**Bet** \- Tell them I will be there shortly. I just gonna change.

**Mrs. Potts** \- Alright dearie.

So, he is still here. But how should I approach this?

**Bet** \- Now, I hate to do this. But you have to get out before my parents find you. And my dad kills you!

**Mrs. Potts** \- She right, dearie.

**Mrs. Potts** \- But if I was you, I wouldn't use Magic.

**Pov Bet.**

I thought she left. Oh no, no, no.

**Bet** \- Get your shirt on. (Mal stands up again, picking his shirt from the floor.)

**Mal** \- How did she know?

**Bet** \- I don´t know. (I ran to my closet, trying to find something to wear.)

How did she find out? No, no, no, does this mean my parents know?

**Mal** \- Put the blame on me. (He was behind me now)

**Bet** \- What? (He was looking down. Both his shirt and vest on)

**Mal** \- I don´t want you to get in trouble because of me.

To being raised by villains, when I look at him there is nothing evil about him. My hand went to his cheek, he leans into the touch.

**Bet** \- Why would I do that. Mal, you did nothing wrong. 

**Bet** \- And by the looks of it, we both are in trouble. (Referring to Mrs. Potts)

**Bet** \- So I should get dress.

**Mal** \- Probably. (I decided to wear something comfy and easy.)

**Mal** \- What did she mean about not using magic.

**Bet** \- Oh god. I forgot about the magic barrier!

**Mal** \- Magic barrier? 

**Bet** \- Dad is still scared about the enchanters coming back. So he created a magic barrier around the castle. So if you use magic an alarm will go off. 

**Mal** – Is it on all the time? 

**Bet** \- Not under important events. Like yesterday. Because of guests with magic. Like when Genie comes, his body is magic. And the alarm would have gone off.

**Mal** \- Hmm.

**Bet** \- What?

**Mal** \- Well that means I can´t teleport my way in her.

**Bet** \- No, you can´t. But there is no magic barrier at school. (Grinning, he bent down kissing me.) 

**Bet** \- We need to stop. Mrs. Potts is still her.

**Mal** \- Right.

As we both were decently dressed, I went to open the door for Mrs. Potts. Letting her in.

**Mal** \- Good to see you again Mrs.Potts.

**Mrs. Potts** \- Under other circumstances, I would say the same.

**Bet** \- How did you know?

**Mrs. Potts** – The security cameras. (I am so stupid. How would I forget about the security cameras)

**Mrs. Potts** \- Luckily for you, Chip was on call. And called me instead of your parents, when he saw you taking Mal to the room. (Chip saw us. Oh no he is going to keep this over my head.)

**Bet** – So my parents don´t know?

**Mrs. Potts** – No.

**Bet** \- You gonna tell them?

**Mrs. Potts** \- Not at all dearie. It is not my place to tell.

**Mrs. Potts** \- However I am curious how you are getting him out without your parents knowing?

**Love to hear comments.**


End file.
